Return from the Black
Shade had just walked into his room, soaked in blood. Inori's onslaught did a royal number on his body He quickly ran through the shower, to wash the red gunk from his body. Myst was tending to Ray's wounds, taking the blood off and pouring it into a cup nearby. "Hope you get better soon." she wispered into Ray's ear. Ray was still uncousious but could hear her talking along with her wrapping up his wounds, secertly she didn't notice him smililng. Then there was a knock at the door. "Who on earth?" Myst said as she got up to answer the door. It was a demon, but he was a nice one. "Tacos from Taco Bael. Is Shade Kagekyo here?" Well, I'm his sister, so how much do we owe?" Myst asked. "Nothing. Shade freed us from Bael's reign, so its on the house. Thanks." Myst took the food and closed the door. "Shade, foods here." All Ray did was just lay there and slept while everyone was eating their food, Shade's girl looked at Ray with extreame worry in her eyes. "Bro, is he ever gonna wake up?" Myst asked. "Wait for Loran to do her thing. No man could sleep through that." "Do what, honey?" Loran called as she checked Ray's wounds for infection. None was found. "Nothing dear." Lying was always his gift, as he can make anyone believe anything. "Ok then." Loran hurried off to get more bandages. Ray then started to twich as he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling and couldn't move."Is it just me or do i feel a mummy" Asked Ray "Well, you look like one." Shade joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah. Me and Loran spent all this time dressing your wounds. It was a stupid thing you did, but you saved my brother's life. So, thank you." Myst added blushing a litle. Loran, who noticed Shade's blood all over their room, freaked out. "SHADE! HOW MUCH BLOOD DID YOU LOSE!???" "Enough to make me hate Inori even more." was all he could say through the screaming. "Haha, sorry for doing that to you Shade but it was the only thing i could think of to save your life." Ray said as he relaxed into his bed. "Hm. I thank you for it. It's just, those wounds were once my own. Feels funny to see my pain inflicted on a friend. In fact, its scary." Shade wispered the last part. "So, how strong is that Inori guy?" Loran asked as she calmed down. "I'd say at Bael's level." Myst said. she remembered what Bael felt like when he invaided the human world. "Haha, well it doesn't matter what level this guy is I've got my full powers back and I'm ready to anialiate him." He said remembering what had happened yesterday. "No. You can't. It's nothing personal, but he is to only be killed at my hand. I can't move on until I do." Shade answered, and stopped any objections with his gaze alone. "Shade, whatever happens, please come home in one piece." Loran begged him. Myst got up and excused herself. "I need to go talk to Kite. Be home in about a hour." Shade looked her in the eye. "You are my older sister, and you have powers that match mine. Do as you see fit." Ray looked him and started to sit up but that's all he could do,"Listen Shade, if you couldn't defeat me, what makes you think you have a chance against that guy?" Ray asked with doubt in his voice which he tried to hide. "Let's just say, I already won. His mind is like a playground to me. He isn't careful at all. A simple plan is all I need." Myst and Loran looked at each other, unconvinced as to Shade's idea. "What? I can out run any being except for two demons. Echo Ichimaru and his son." He said, trying to sway their minds to his side. "Shade, Speed will not win a fight and you should know that after two days ago with me if you don't have the power to defeat then you won't win." Ray said lying back down on the bed while he looked up at the ceiling."Listen, if you really wanna fight him then train under me, I'll show you what i know and it will make you stronger." "Ready whenever you heal up doc." the democ cracked, he finally had some one to teach him, instead of just training him. "Shade, Inori nearly killed you last time. I don't think you can kill him." Loran said, wanting her soon to be husband to stay home, where he was alive, not hunting Arrancar, which would kill him. "Don't worry about him I'll be with him every step of the way and he's not going to hunt the Arrancar yet." Ray said to reassure his wife-to-be."After me and him finishes healing our wounds, I'll start teaching him." "I'm done healing, so, now you need to hurry up." Shade started acting like a kid in a candy store. "Boys, please stop. You know Inori will come back. And with Shade's cockyness, it may end badly." Loran protested. "Dear, I need to end this. I will come back, alive. am I clear?" Shade got serious about it. There was no time to worry. "Easy Shade, remember I took your pain and made it my own so you need to relax, the training will be worth it and we don't need to worry about Inori for awhile." Said Ray confidently. "Ok. OK. I get it. It's just seeing him, as one of THEM is my problem. And It's all my fault." Shade let his emotion color his voice. "After my parents died, he called me his child, and for a time we were happy. But he tried to help me, and next thing I recall, his body at my feet." "Shade, you lost control of your power. How can that be your fault, your mistake is thinking that was you." Loran calmed Shade and tried to help him see is error. Ray started to get up and suddenly his wounds were bleeding a little but he didn't care as he walked forward and looked Shade straight in the eye."She's right Shade, no matter what you did in the past it wasn't your mistake i know it wasn't." Ray said while trying not to fall. "I know in your heart that your a good person and would never do that." Ray told before he passed out again and started falling. "Oh sh!t! Don't die on me." Shade caught Ray as he fell. "Loran, can you help me heal these open wounds?" "Sure. Let's see. Still not Infected, but when he tried to move he tore the scabes open, and in pain he fainted." The girl responded. "He's still ok? Yeah! He can't die yet." Shade yelled. He seen enough deat to last a lifetime, even his eternal one. "Stop yelling." Ray said." How can i get some sleep with all this yelling?". Ray asked then he feel asleep. "Hm. Good point. Loran, I'm also going to bed. My chest still hurts after my last battle. G'night." Shad said, yawning. "Wait, mister. Your chest? Exactly what happened with Inori?" Loran asked, scared. "Nothing. Just think it's a heart-attack. Can't kill me. Oh, yeah. Major organ. Sh!t." Shade swayed on his feet. but managed to walk into his bedroom. Another dream, this time where he dies and fails to come back. His friends all attend his farewell. Margin, Yuki, Goldeneye, Myst, Loran, Ray, and the Hell Hunters. Before anymore could be seen, he drifted off into sleep. : Next Story: Shade and Ray: Training in the rain